


Don't want to lose you

by jpp0122



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Accidental Marriage, Eventual Romance, F/M, Imagine your bias as your husband, bias imagine, husband and wife
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-07 13:56:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16409744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jpp0122/pseuds/jpp0122
Summary: Younghee just lived a plain and simple life until Wonwoo appeared in her life, well to be perfectly clear, appeared to be her husband, accidental husband to be exact!(The title is inspired by my most fave western boy band, The Backstreet Boys!)UPDATE: I used Younghee since Sebongies named their female fans (CARATS) Younghee also from their song MANSAE. (just clarifying this hehe)





	1. Chapter 1

Younghee woke up with a man beside her, when she checked the man's face, she recognized him. Who wouldn't! She thought this might just be a dream because what the heck, how could a Korean actor/model/singer/handsome man was lying beside her in a bed?? Younghee blinked many times and even tried pinching her cheeks so that she can wake up from this dream but she is not waking up. What the hell! Is she dead? She scratched her head and in just a matter of seconds, she realized she is not dreaming at all. She was really lying in a bed with Jeon Wonwoo sleeping beside her. OH MY GOD!

She slowly got up and searched for her things and phone and tip toed to the door. As soon as she was out of the room, she almost got a heart attack, his house is huge. Where the hell is the exit door. She checked and opened all the doors in the living room and was finally out of the house, then she ran to the street and hailed a cab. As soon as she was inside the cab, she was calming herself, what the hell did just happened?

 

Jeon Wonwoo woke up with a pain in his head, he drank a lot last night that is for sure. Although he can remember being drunk, the rest of the memory from last night is kind of blurry. He got up from his bed and noticed a hair clip on the bedside table. Strange. Why would she have a hair clip, ignoring the tiny object he went straight to the bathroom and took a bath.

Arriving at his office, he was greeted by his assistant/secretary. "Mr Jeon, we have a problem."

Wonwoo frowned. "Let's talk in my office."  
As soon as Wonwoo sat down on his chair he frowned at his assistant again. "What is it?"

"Sir, your grandma found out about your act last night and she is demanding to talk to you." The assistant told him without looking straight in to his eyes.

"What act? You mean me being drunk and partying?" Wonwoo asked. He had to admit that he was confused, he had party and got drunk before many times but his grandmother didn't say anything.

"No sir, that's not it. She knows that you got married last night!" The assistant blurted out loudly. "So she wants to meet you and your wife."

"Pardon? What wife? What married?" Wonwoo asked back angrily. "I am not married!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I already have up until chapter 3 but I might post it later, I wanna hear your thoughts guys, Drop me a comment below.

Younghee had been lying on her bed for 2 hours now, she's trying to recall what happened last night. How did she end up in Jeon Wonwoo's house and...bed? Then her phone suddenly rings... Picking it up, she answered weakly. "Hello."

"Younghee? Omo how was it? How was he? Omo omo omo." Came the reply on the other line. It's her best friend Nayoung. 

"What do you mean how is he? Who?" She is confused.

"You know Jeon-" Her friend was cut off when Younghee heard the doorbell ringing in her apartment.

"Oh Nayoungie, just hold on." She carried her phone to the living room and opened the door. "Hi." Said the man in from of her. He said it coldly that Younghee shivered. 

"Why are you here?" She asked the man. The man just passed by her and sat comfortably on her couch. 

"Is that how you speak to your husband?" Jeon Wonwoo stared at her wife from head to toe and sighed.  
"What wife? what husband? She asked him. 

"Younghee..." She heard her bff's voice on her phone, she almost forgot she is still on the line. 

"H-hello Nayoungie.." She came back on the line weakly.

"Omo I thought you hang up, what I meant was how's Jeon Wonwoo, you got married last night. Omo you got so lucky..."

"Wait I will call you back." Then she put her phone down and sits beside her "husband".  
"What the hell happened last night?" She asked him. Then Jeon Wonwoo started telling her the story that he only also got from his secretary.

 

Flashbacks.......

 

Wonwoo together with his friends were in a bar drinking.  
His friend challenged him to ask any girl in the bar and ask him to marry him and if the girl says yes, he will give Wonwoo his newly purchased car. Wonwoo who is a known actor/model/chaebol willingly accepted the challenge. Who would say no to him right? After approaching a girl in the bar who turned him down, he got upset what the hell. So he made a decision to go out from the bar and asked someone else.

Younghee woke up in a hospital, she looked around and saw Doctor handsome walking to her. "Miss Park, my name is Doctor Hong. The taxi you got into was an accident earlier. Do you remember?"

"Y-yes, oh god how's the driver?" She started getting worried.

"That is kind of you to think about the driver but he is not in critical condition but he will need to stay. Hey wait!" Dr handsome grabs Younghee's shoulder when the latter was trying to get up from the bed. "You need to stay down, you have a small cut on your forehead and you might have a damage on your head because of the accident." 

"Doc please, let me out, I-I don't like hospitals." Younghee pleaded almost crying.

"Okay I will discharge you but pls stay while I get the papers." He smiled at her and left.

5 mis later Dr Hong came back with the papers and handed her a paperbag with medicines. "There are only 2 medicines here, drink these" he handed her 2 tablets for when she feels pain and the other is when she have hard time sleeping for her muscles to relax. Absentmindedly, she took the 2 tablets and swallowed it. 

"Okay done, bye!" She started walking to the exit. 

"Hey wait you were supposed to take it when you're home you'll get dizzy!" Dr Hong shouted at the patient who was walking like a drunk person. "Don't forget to take a cab!" Dr Hong reminded Younghee and he was worried.

So there Younghee walked to the terminal because he didn't hear Dr handsome telling her to take a cab, she feels dizzy and couldn't walk properly. Then a cute man approached her, the guy asked her if she is okay so she said 'yes' then the guy brought her inside the bar. She saw the cute guy's friends cheering for them, she don't know what's going on then cute guy brought her outside the VIP room and told her that this was all just a dare. What dare? Younghee asked herself. The cute guy looks at her as if knowing what she was thinking. "The dare is to ask someone to marry me, you said yes so now we will just have a fake wedding and this is done!" He smiled at her, the cute guy looks drunk. 

"What wedding, Thought you asked me if I was okay and I said yes." Younghee was shaking her head at the cute guy in front of her. She really feels dizzy and her ears feel like it has water so she couldn't even hear when Jeon Wonwoo introduced his self.

"Please, just go with it and promise you won't ever hear from me again. Please." The cute guy pleaded. Younghee couldn't help but get smitten so she said to herself, this is just fake so what the heck. Wonwoo suddenly took his phone and called his secretary, 30mins later they arrived in the city hall where there is a man in a suit who told them to just sign the papers and they're married. After signing the papers, they took a picture of it and send it to his friends who called them to go back to the bar. Younghee wanted to go home but Wonwoo asked him to stay so to celebrate their so called 'fake' wedding, Younghee invited her friends over and they drink and drink until Wonwoo took his 'bride' home and they fall asleep together.

 

Present time....

"So you mean to say...the paper that we signed is not fake, it's a real marriage certificate?!" Younghee couldn't believe it, what did she get herself in to. They probably dropped the fake registration form his secretary gave them when he picked them up in the bar. As soon as the couple arrived in the office, they asked the guy in suit (the judge) another 'paper' which is the real paper and that is what they signed thinking it was fake.

"Unfortunately, yes." Wonwoo responded to him and he looks like he is also not happy and kind of disgusted with the idea that he was married to her. Younghee felt upset not just because she feels too young to be married but because of the look of Jeon Wonwoo aka her husband that she feels like she isn't suitable to be his wife.

"Look Mr Jeon Wonwoo.." She emphasized the word 'MR' "You are not the only one who feel disgusted about this whole thing!" She throws her hands in the air to show this Mr Jeon that she feels the same way.

"Hey I didn't say I was disgusted, I am just not happy." He explained himself when he saw his wife getting upset and he actually found her very cute. God what is wrong with you Jeon Wonwoo, get a hold of yourself. You are dating Kim Mina, what are you going to do with her.

"I know both of us didn't want it but we will talk about this more tomorrow, right now I need you to wear something nice and go with me to meet 'our' grandmother." Wonwoo gave her a look that he is tired arguing with her but Younghee didn't want to just shut up! Seeing the expression of his wife, he kind of know that he was surprised why he brought up the grandmother thingy and he even emphasized the word 'our'.  
"My grandma found out about it and if you don't know Jeon Sandra, I am telling you, she has a way to manipulate people especially after I found out that she is the owner of the store you are working with. So..." Wonwoo was about to say something else but Younghee was already walking towards a room, her room probably. Once Younghee got inside her room, she couldn't help but get scared, what will happen to her now?

 

When Younghee was just new to the store where she is working, she met the powerful Jeon Sandra. Apparently, she just don't own the store, but the whole mall itself. When Mrs Jeon Sandra was visiting the store, one employee was slacking off, she was using her cellphone while on shift, unfortunately she was caught by the tigress and got fired right away. So when Younghee heard that her grandmother in law wants to see them, she didn't argue anymore and prepared herself to meet the tigress who probably is a relative to an underworld family,

On the way to the Jeon's villa, the couple already talked about how and where and how long they known each other. Of course they aren't going to tell the others they just met on the street for goodness sake.  
Younghee repeated the information many times so she won't stutter in front of Jeon Grandma.  
When the car stopped, Younghee almost had a nervous breakdown, she just recalled she just got into an accident the other night and the meds is killing her, her heartbeat is so fast. Then she remembered Dr Handsome, oh God did she just committed adultery, she is with her husband for crying out loud. Okay, enough. She tried calming herself and tried getting out of the car but then she almost fainted. Good thing her husband has a fast reflex, he caught her wife on time. At the sudden skin contact, Younghee blushed.

"Are you okay Younghee-ssi?" Woah, he knows her name. Well ofcourse he knows, he mentioned earlier he had a background check on her already.

"I a-am f-fine." She responded weakly.

"You look pale, you need to rest after this. " It wasn't a request, it was an order. She didn't know her husband is bossy. Anyways, Wonwoo grabbed her hands and lead her to the living room. Again, Younghee lowered her head with the hands of husband on her as she blushed. Why is she feeling giddy, she just met this person for christ sake!

"Oh come in, come here." Jeon Sandra greeted the couple happily, Younghee was shocked, this is a totally different side of the tigress, she was smiling widely.

"Grandma, I would like you to meet my wife, Park Younghee." Wonwoo smiled at her, the sweetest smile like what she see on TV when her husband CF is playing, Oh God, she wanted to faint again.

"H-hello Mrs Jeon Sandra." She bowed and smiled. 

"Oh omo, your wife is so pretty and very respectful." Why did his grandma sound like Nayoung.  
"Don't call me that, tskk, call me grandma. Come sit beside me." She threw glances at Wonwoo but the guy just smiled innocently. 

After an hour of chitchat with grandma, the couple decided to bid her goodbye. They were surprised that Grandma Jeon didn't ask anything about them, most of her questions are more on her family background. Strange. But the couple felt relieved though. So back at the car, they left the villa and went straight to Jeon Wonwoo's huge mansion.

"Wait, you're not going to drop me off at my house?" She asked her husband.

"This is your home."

"What?" There is no way she will live with him.

"Let's get inside first, sleep it off then we will talk tomorrow." He is using that bossy voice again. Younghee is too weak to argue, she feels her head is aching again, then she lost consciousness and the next thing she see is just black then boom. She fainted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 will be posted soooon~


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The new married couple talked about their conditions and Younghee saw Dr Cutie Hong again.

Younghee woke up with a man beside her, when she checked the man's face, she recognized him. What? Deja Vu. This happened before. She got up right away, she remembers now that Wonwoo took her to his house and then it's blank.  
She got off from the bed and went straight to the kitchen. There, she was greeted by an older ahjumma.

"Good Morning. Are you hungry? Breakfast is ready." She smiled warmly at her and lead her to the dining table. "If you are not that hungry yet, you can wait for Master Wonwoo to wake up so you can eat together." She said and then she left to go to the kitchen.  
How long did she sleep?

Wonwoo woke up, took a bath and went straight to the dining table, he sat beside his wife. "Good morning." Wonwoo greeted her.

"Oh hi." Wonwoo just nod at her and started eating. So Younghee does too.

"I am done, let's talk in the library when you are done." Approximately 15 minutes just passed and Wonwoo finishes his food already. Younghee wondered if Wonwoo is a picky eater but she dismissed her thoughts and watch Wonwoo walking towards an office in the far end corner of the living room.

Aigoo. When Younghee finished her breakfast, she went right away to the library. The room is bigger than her room in her apartment, there were different books and there's probably like 3 or 4 bookshelves, on the far end corner there's a medium sized table with a table lamp and few papers piled up. He saw her husband sitting there while typing something on his laptop.

"Wow." Wonwoo looked up stared at his wife's amused face. 

"Take a seat. Let's talk business." He waveh his hand to let his wife sit on the chair just across the table.

Younghee gave Wonwoo her attention then Wonwoo started taking a pen and paper from the table drawer. "I have a proposal, let's stay married for now. A tleast for 3 mos then when grandma is not that concern about our relationship, then we can file for divorce. I am also just thinking about you, I don't want people talking about you getting married and divorcing just a couple of days. Your family will probably disown you." Wonwoo explained without blinking an eye.

Younghee gasped. "My family?"

"Yes. My grandma will be contacting your parents soon, that is for sure then she will set up a date to meet them personally. So we need to find a way to go to your parents first and tell them about us." Wonwoo stated. Looking at his wife and expecting any harsh reaction but that latter just stared at him blankly. "Don't worry, we will set up conditions. Deal?" Then Wonwoo flashed a smile at his wife.

Younghee can only stare at her husband. "So I will stay here with you, sleep with you until we are divorce?"

"Yes, of course. You will be stuck with me at least for the next 3 mos."

Younghee gasped again. After a few minutes. The couple already started jotting down their conditions.

So to narrow down the list, here is what the couple have agreed on.

Younghee's conditions:

\- her husband won't interfere with her work, whatever job she chose to have  
\- if she wants to stay and go out with her friends, her husband will allow her  
\- her husband will also allow Younghee to do chores at home when she wants to

 

Wonwoo's conditions:

\- his wife won't be allowed to date and meet boys on a date while they are married of course (Younghee almost choked on this)  
\- his wife won't interfere with his personal affairs  
\- when wonwoo needs her support for work or wants her to show up at work/shooting then she will oblige

 

And so some little things on the list goes on........

"If ever you need to add something to the list, feel free to do so. Just discuss it with me and we can have it included." Wonwoo spoke again, signing the paper.

"I have to go back to the hospital for my follow up check up." Younghee passed the papers back to Wonwoo after signing them. Wonwoo looked up and saw his wife's face getting pale, looking worried.

"Come on, let's go. I will accompany you." Then Wonwoo's phone rings. It was his secretary on the other line asking him to go to the company because of some issues. "I am sorry, I cannot go with you today. I will have the family driver take you there.

"No need Wonwoo-ssi, I will be fine." She smiled at him.

Wonwoo just started blankly at her. "I am you husband, of course I need to make sure you get there safe. Go and change and the driver will be waiting for you in the car." Again with his orders. He wasn't asking, he was demanding and Younghee couldn't help but nod.

 

When Younghee got to the hospital, she bumped in to Dr. Hong and he smiled at her. "Hi, you're back! You're here for your follow up check up right?"

"Yes doc." Younghee blushed. She can't believe he remembered her. God. Why is he so cute. 'Younghee get a hold of yourself, you're married already!' Younghee thought to herself and she followed Dr. Hong quietly to his office.

"By the way, you can call me Josh or Joshua. And how are you feeling since the accident?" Joshua asked while checking on her records.

"I felt dizzy after taking the meds and I ran in to this bossy man..." Younghee couldn't believe hereself, she was about to tell Dr Hong the mess she got herself in to. But she stopped talking when she realized Dr Hong just stared at her.

"Are you feeling okay?" Joshua asked. Looking concerned.

"Yes, yes I am."

 

After an hour or so, Joshua let Younghee go. "Everything seems to be fine, just make sure still you monitor your head, if ever you feel dizzy or feel pain at all, come back and have another chec up, okay?

"Got it doc er I mean Joshua." Then she smiled at him. Then she bid her goodbye to the cute doctor and slowly made her way out of the hospital. Younghee decided to go to her house to pick up some of her stuff but she almost got a heart attack when she got home and found out her clothes are no longer there. Was she robbed? Oh no!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lemme hear your thoughts guys!

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me hear your thoughts guys. This is my first time posting, I have a lot of stories piled up in my files and I really didn't have the courage to post them because I don't feel I am good enough writer. Any comments and suggestions will be appreciated. Btw, English isn't my 1st language and my apologies if there are grammatical errors, let me know so I can correct them.


End file.
